In, for example, disaster counter-measure systems and the like, specification of a sequence in which to start-up data processing devices is necessary when starting up plural data processing devices when restoring affected businesses to a back-up site or the like. For example, it is necessary to start-up authentication servers, application servers, and web servers in that order. Consideration of connection relationships between management servers and management-target servers is also necessary in start-up sequences for domain configuration cluster servers included in logical servers. Conventionally, a management system is input with a manually specified sequence when starting up plural data processing devices. It should be noted that the above authentication servers, application servers, web servers, management servers, and management-target servers are examples of data processing devices.
A cluster system, for example, has been proposed in order to comply with the service level of a business system. A restart sequence, for service levels that are business systems to be migrated, and for plural virtual servers, is stored in a cluster system, and virtual server migration outcomes are detected. Restart times are measured and updated for virtual servers during virtual server maintenance, and the amount of redundancy in plural virtual servers is calculated. Moreover, in such a cluster system, new restart sequences are determined based on detected redundancy amounts, detected migration outcomes, stored service levels, and updated restart times.
Another technique has been proposed that protects systems based on the result of investigating the presence of inconsistencies related to workflow history data between servers. In this technique, connection is made to a wide area network, and a history of operations is retained for each of plural workflow systems that automatically execute operations according to a workflow stipulating the flow of each operation. Operation history retained during restoration from work system downtime of workflow systems is utilized and reliability ascertained.